


January 20th Stream dunked me into lava then wrapped a fuzzy blanket around me and I think its manipulation

by Thing_Of_Trash



Series: THING GOING FUCKING FERAL OVER THE JAN 12TH STREAM [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream is Slightly Insane ngl, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'M SCREAMING, IM SOBBING, Making Canon My Bitch, Spoilers, This is not beta read, but aren't we all?, dhmu, for Jan 20th Stream, i got the prison arc i wanted, i should not be allowed to tag, once again, that stream??, was great???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: What if Dream did answer Tommy when he was asked to tell them all what he did?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: THING GOING FUCKING FERAL OVER THE JAN 12TH STREAM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118159
Comments: 38
Kudos: 379
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	January 20th Stream dunked me into lava then wrapped a fuzzy blanket around me and I think its manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> This stream has given me so much shit to write about it's not even funny.

Tommy laughed as he stared at the man caged in obsidian, he couldn't tell if the laugh was tinged with insanity or relief, maybe both. His grip on The Axe of Peace tightened as he turned his head to see everyone there. He was honest to ender surprised anyone even came for him, he guessed it was them coming for Tubbo. But it didn't matter. They won.

He looked at everyone who was staring at him, everyone looked relieved, but some still looked stiff, worried that everything wasn't over. He could see Niki and Jack leaning against each other, but the anger that still swirled in their eyes reminded him of the day the community house blew. He had sworn that he hadn't blown it up, but Niki was still mad, and it was understandable, but now? Now he could get rid of that anger she had so she could relax again, and if he got some revenge on Dream in doing so, then who is anyone to judge?

"Hey Dream?" He spun on his heels to face the man in green again and threw his arms out to the side, a grin on his face. "You wanna tell them what you told me?" 

He could practically feel the man's glare at his words, he heard shuffling and whispers of confusion from behind him, and he saw giddy realization appear in Tubbo's eyes. 

"I blew up the community house." His words are split from behind grit teeth, but the room is silent enough for anyone to hear. The man's hands are clenched at his sides and his mask is scratched, the paint chipped.

"Wanna tell them anything else, Dream?" Tommy's words are meant to be condescending, see if the man has anything else up his sleeve, if he's gonna tell them all he's been manipulating them.

The deranged cackle that erupts from the man in front of him isn't what he expects, and by the sounds of feet shuffling back no one else expected it too. He reached out his hand and marginally relaxed when Tubbo grabbed his hand back, worry swirling in his eyes. 

"What do you want me to tell them Tommy?" He went to speak but he was interrupted again. "Do you want me to tell them all of my plans, all the tricks up my sleeve? Do you want me to tell them how I planned to manipulate them all?" Dream must have seen something in his eyes at the last statement because what was visible of his grin got wider.

"Oh! You want me to tell everyone how exactly I manipulate them! Why, so they can protect themselves against me? Please, even when trying to do that it just makes them easier to manipulate, you would know, wouldn't you Tommy?"

He couldn't help but stiffen at the man's words, going pale. Of course he knew, why wouldn't he.

"What do you mean?" Niki's voice broke through the silence, worry in her voice.

"What are you talking about, he's seen me do it before, you watched as I helped drive Wilbur mad Tommy, powerless to stop it! Don't you remember?" His hands shook and he took a step back at the man's tone.

"Oh! I know something you would remember! How about when it was you I was manipulating instead?" The man tilted his head to the side, as if he were asking an innocent question. An innocent question that made people gasp in horror and pity.

"Don't you remember Tommy? It was fun wasn't it? Where I would make you drop your stuff in a hole and blow it up, sometimes making you do it? Or maybe when I made sure no one got to your little beach? Oh! What about all those times I said we were friends to the point you started to believe it-"

"That's enough Dream." Sam's cold voice cut through the admin's rant. Tommy sucked in shaky breaths as he looked at the creeper hybrid, tears streaming down his face. 

"We're going." The creeper hybrid's words seemed to anger Dream. The man reached into the pocket of his hoodie making everyone stiffen, and he fished out his communicator.

Everyone stood still as he scrolled through something before hitting something on it, a tone familiar to anyone ringing out at the action.

"Hello." The voice that rang out made the blood freeze in people's bodies.

"Hello Techno!" 

The words were said with an obvious grin. 

"I recall you owing me a favor?" The tone was curious but the words made people listening lose their breath.

"Y'know Dream?" Technoblade's voice was tired and annoyed as he spoke. "I don't think I'm interested in owing you shit."

It went silent.

"What?"

The word was filled with so many different emotions and it made Tommy's head spin when he attempted to figure it out. Anger was the most prominent, then disbelief, if he thought hard enough then maybe there was betrayal.

The sound of a call ending echoed throughout the room, bringing Tommy's focus back to a stunned Dream.

Everyone nearby flinched when Dream roared in anger and threw his communicator, glass breaking as it skidded across the blackstone floor. Sam stepped forward and broke the obsidian in front of Dream before grabbing the man's arm.

People could only watch as the man was dragged to the elevator and brought back up to be placed in the vault.

"Tommy?" He turned to see Sapnap staring down the hallway, a look of confusion on his face.

"What's this hallway for?"

He sighed and walked forward, a look of exhaustion on his face.

"Part of one of Dream's plans, he wanted to take things we were attached to to control us."

His words caused a small uproar within the group as they all went down the hallway. He could only watch as everyone who had something there or might have in the future smeared or looked like they would puke. He could only watch as Sapnap looked at a sign labeled Mars in horror, as Bad looked at a cage labeled for Skeppy in anger and fright. 

He was considering killing Dream, whether he had the ability to revive others or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Bridge this is for you, I told you I would write it this is your wedding gift for our platonic wedding ♡♡♡♡( I adeed Techno one your request and I hope its satisfying!!)


End file.
